Chaos Regeneration (Original)
by Leolu
Summary: Tails is in grief two months after the loss of his loved one, and memories continue to resurface. After one particular memory keeps pestering him, though, he has an idea - and hope! He just needs the chaos emeralds. Note: this is extremely rushed. Please read Chaos Regeneration, Second Edition instead.
1. Invasive Recollections

If you haven't watched Sonic X, this will be missing a lot of background. If you want to watch it, watch the Japanese version with subtitles! Whatever you do, _do not watch the English version!_ There are a _lot_ of cut out scenes and stale, emotionless dialogue!

x-x-x = POV change

x = break

Anyway, here we go…

* * *

I stared at the beautiful, green plant in the chiseled, white pot. My head rested in my arms. I would admire her beauty for hours on end if not for the dark memories she represented.

I'd always feel the confusion that I felt when she first left the ship.

 _Fire!_

That cruel order. I'd shouted it with passion many times before, but I vowed to never utter that word of hell again. What followed were empty words of reason. Why should I kill the only one I've ever loved? He tried to reason that with me. Regrettably, I remembered every word. I remembered every word of mine. I remembered every word of hers.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

I remember the words of my brother. I don't know how hard he tried. I just know it wasn't hard enough. That didn't change anything, though. He was still my best friend. Shadow, however, I could not forgive. He had tried to kill her before. His attempt to revive her was obligatory and infervant.

I couldn't sit there much longer. A spot in the table's surface was already rotting because I could never remember to dry my tears off of it. I cried in that spot pretty often for the first two weeks, but I was getting better. I stood up and crossed the workshop. I sat at my workdesk and continued to modify one of my plane engines. I couldn't focus, though. Words and memories kept bombarding my head.

 _I love you!_

With all the strength I could muster, I slung the engine from the desk to the ground. Pieces flew. There were deep scratches left on the desk by the engine. I slammed the rolling chair into its place and stormed from the room in tears. I slammed the door behind me, snagging my left tail in the process. I cried out in pain, kicked the door open, and slammed it again.

x-x-x

Sonic entered the workshop in search of Tails. He was very surprised to find a damaged engine on the ground. Several of the pistons were dented; bolts and other pieces were scattered across the floor. There were deep gouges on the desk. Sonic shook his head. He knew Tails wasn't taking the loss very well, but he had never become destructive. He took the door to the house.

x-x-x

"Tails!" I heard the call of my best friend. I didn't answer. I wrapped the sheets tighter around me.

"Tails?" I heard it again. I wrapped my tails around my body. I heard his footsteps ascending the stairs

"You up here?" Tears continued to spill from my eyes. I heard a knock at my door. I didn't answer. The door opened. He walked over and sat on my bed. He put a hand to my shoulder, but said nothing. I continued until I was out of tears.

x

I'd only broken down like that once before. I didn't know what happened, but I would try not to do it again. The next day, I was repairing the engine that I had broken. I was able to focus better than I could the day before. Four deformed pistons, a broken belt, a missing spark plug, and a chipped crankshaft. _How does a crankshaft even get chipped?_ I sighed and began to weld more steel onto the crankshaft where it was broken. My fur caught a spark. I put the small fire out and tried to laugh it off like I normally would. I couldn't. I searched the ground for the missing spark plug. I found it across the room and fixed it into its place.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

Some memories still resurfaced, but they were infrequent. I tried to ignore them. I had no way of fixing or making new pistons, and I had no extras. I'd have to order them. I had spare belts, so I replaced it. Without every piston working, I couldn't test out any modifications I made, so I moved on for the day.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

That particular memory seemed to be prevalent at the moment. There was nothing I could do, though. I pushed the thought out of my head and pulled up a search browser on the computer. I ordered ten pistons.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

I shook my head. I could replace the rotting table… and the damaged desk… _I could sell them to a salvage store, or something. Maybe they can fix damaged furniture for selling, too…_ I disassembled the desk and table and loaded them onto my plane. I started it up and flew to the nearest town, which was quite large.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

I growled at the invasive recollections as I landed in front of the salvage store. I hopped from the plane, and the owner of the warehouse came out to greet me with a handshake. "Hello, Tails! Did you come to buy something?"

"Uh, not this time. I came to sell these," I answered as I opened the cargo space. "Actually, I may buy if you've got what I need."

"Alright! I'll bring out the appraiser to get you a price." I nodded, and he went back inside.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

I growled again and balled my fists. I would normally be pained by the memories, but it was becoming pretty annoying. The owner returned with an appraiser. The grey wolf inspected the two items; she offered a third of their price for each of them. I accepted. They paid me, and I helped them carry it in.

"I believe we have the perfect replacements for these items, if that's what you're looking for," the owner commented. I nodded, and he led me to another part of the store. I purchased some replacements, and they were loaded onto the plane.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

It didn't annoy me as much as it did the last few times. I let it go and continued my flight home in peace. Once there, I unloaded and installed the new workdesk and table. I glanced at the plant in the windowsill.

 _Chaos Regeneration!_

I was about to slam my first onto the new workdesk, but I had an idea - I had some hope! I went off in search of Sonic.

* * *

How was it? I bet you know what his idea is!

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chaos Collection

Thanks for the follow, DawnOfForelsket!

Here's chapter two!

* * *

It took me a week to find Sonic. I didn't mind, though - I'd search forever if I had to! He was sitting in a park bench when I found him. I parked my plane in the nearest available spot and ran to meet him. He saw me coming and moved over a bit.

"Hey! What's up, Tails?" I sat down and caught my breath.

"Sonic… I… I have a question." He looked at me curiously, silently urging me to continue. "Uh… What… What do you know about chaos abilities?"

He faced forward, kicked his feet out, and pursed his lips in thought. I anxiously awaiting an answer. "Well… There's not much to tell, really. You know how chaos emeralds work: the stronger your emotion, the more power it gives. If you have enough, you can turn that power into a lot of things, including chaos abilities."

We both sat silent for a moment. "Is that all there is to it?"

"That's all there is to it. Extreme emotion and a lot of preexposure to chaos energy." I nodded and have him a grateful smile. I had almost as much preexposure as Sonic did, so there was hope for this to happen soon!

"Thank you, Sonic."

"No problem, buddy… But why did you want to know for?"

"Just curious," I answered. He nodded, seeing through the obvious lie. I knew he saw through it, be he wasn't going to say anything. "By the way, do you still have your chaos emerald?"

He nodded. "Yeah, two, now."

"Do you mind sticking around for the next few days? I may need to use them in a… in an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"I, uh… It's not fully planned out yet, but it has to do with chaos abilities. I'll be seeing how much easier using chaos abilities becomes over time." I didn't think he believed that lie either, but he nodded.

"Cool! I'll stay a few days. If you need all seven, Eggman's got three and Knuckles had the other. You still have yours, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Sonic!" I stood up. He took back his spot in the middle of the bench.

"See ya!"

"See ya!" I returned to my plane, started it, and flew off. I didn't want to ride losing our four emeralds to Eggman, so I decided to take him on before getting Sonic and Knuckles's emeralds. I directed my flight to Eggman's base.

x

There yellow chaos emerald shined in its compartment. I saw my destination in the distance: a tall, grey, spiraling tower with a yellow roof. I didn't know where in the base Eggman would be, but I knew how to look for him. I blew the yellow top off of the building with a few high power missiles. There was an elevator shaft. I shot one more missile into it, destroying the elevator. I slowly descended into the shaft, scouring for the egg-shaped villain.

I eventually reached the bottom. The bottom level was a large, grey, well lit room with an observation hallway running along the top of the walls. It was protected by a thick glass berrier. At the end of the hallway, I spotted the large, red clad figure hunched over a computer. He stood up and faced me.

"Ah, Tails! Was that you making all that racket?" The cold, callous voice came over an unseen intercom. Eggman loosely crossed his spindly arms over his plentiful belly. I turned on my loudspeaker.

"Give me the chaos emeralds!" There was a laugh - a laugh that always gave me chills.

"So sorry, my dear fox, but I'm using them at the moment. Perha-" I fired a missile at the glass panel next to Eggman. There was now a large hole where the glass had once been. He let out a started yelp, but was otherwise unphased by the threat. "Firing missiles inside a building, are we? That's rather reckless, don't you think? I'll have to confiscate that plane of yours, now!"

Eggman began to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction that I'd shot at, but I guided the plane through the hole I'd made. "Stop, Eggman! I'm not playing around! Give me the chaos emeralds, _now_!"

He froze in his tracks and spin around. "Or what, may I ask? Are you going to shoot me?"

He wore a cold, amused stare, and I started back with annoyance. "You're not going to shoot me… Not like you shot your _girlfriend_!"

My chest tightened. My breathing became heavy and ragged. The annoyance I'd felt before immediately turned to rage. "You're too innocent! You-"

I hesitated no longer to tap the small, red button. A single bullet escaped the barrel and pierced his shoulder. Crimson flew, and a blood curdling cry followed. Something on the wall flashed and hovered towards the injured man. I opened the plane's cover and jumped out. I approached him shakily. I wanted to kick his shoulder, but I refrained. His breathing matched my own: deep, ragged, and trembling. The robot that had come from the wall began to treat his wound. "E-Emeralds! Now!"

" _T… Take them_!" He violently gestured his good arm towards a panel of buttons and levers at the end of the hall. There were three glowing gems inside of it. " _You… B… Brute_!"

I took the emeralds and returned to my plane. I wanted to press the button again. I wanted to fill him to the brim with lead. I shook my head at the thought and removed the plane from the hallway. Without a word from either of us, I flew the plane up the elevator shaft and into the sky. To Angel Island.

x

I landed in front of the altar, shut off the Tornado 3, and jumped to the ground. I climbed the steps. Knuckles was sitting on the second to last step, as always. Behind him was a dull, incomplete Master Emerald. It was still recovering from its intense usage on the Blue Typhoon.

"Hey, Tails! What brings you here?" Knuckles sounded much more relaxed than he had the last time I spoke with him.

"Hey, Knuckles. I just need to borrow something." He sprang to his feet and balled his fists.

"You're _not_ taking the Master Emerald again!" I waved my hands defensively.

"No, no! I don't need the Master Emerald! Just the chaos emerald!" He crossed his arms.

"What for? If you need it to attack Eggman, then I'm coming with you!"

"No, I've already done that." Knuckles scoffed at the statement.

"What do you mean you've already done that?" He uncrossed his arms and gave me an interrogative glare.

"I mean I took his emeralds. You wanna come look?" He nodded and followed me. I showed him the four emeralds resting in their small, metal containers. He laughed.

"How'd you… What's that on your windshield?" I looked to where he pointed. To my horror, there were small trails of crimson liquid on the corner of the glass. "It's fresh."

"I hit a bird…" This was the only lie that made any sense. Knuckles believed it, too. He would find out soon enough, but I didn't want him to think I was insane. I needed his chairs emerald. "So… Can I borrow the emerald?"

"What for? Eggman's not a threat without there emeralds, for now."

"Experiments." Knuckles sighed. "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah… Here." He handed me the red emerald. "Have fun, kid."

I hopped into the pilot's seat and put the emerald in its place. "Thanks, Knuckles!"

"Yeah, make sure to return it soon!"

"I will!" I took to the sky once again.

x

It was getting dark, so I headed home. _I'll get the last two from Sonic in the morning, and… Oh, Chaos, please let this work! I don't know if I can spend a lifetime like this!_

* * *

So… Tails shot Eggman! Is that fun, or what?

Feel free to review! It's always appreciated!


	3. Chaos Regeneration

I know that this is only going to be a short story, but please let me know how you like it!

By the way, my next story will be beginning soon. I don't have a title yet, but I'll announce when I publish the first chapter on _Masterminds_.

Last chapter before the epilogue! Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up with the same thought as I always did. I would've laid in bed feeling sad for another few minutes, but I remembered what I was doing the day before and got up. For the second time in my life, I didn't bother making my bed. In my closet was the safe that I kept the chaos emeralds in. I took them out and hurried to my workshop. I expected the plane to have been ransacked by Eggman, but it was just fine. I then saw the plant.

"Don't worry… I'm almost there…" I put the emeralds in their place and started the plane.

x

It only took minutes to find Sonic. He was running laps around the town, but slowed to a halt when he saw me. I landed.

"Hey, Tails!"

"Hey, Sonic!" I jumped from the plane.

"Ready to crack some eggs, now?" I laughed nervously. He eyes me suspiciously.

"I, uh…"

"You, uh, what?" He crossed his arms.

"Sorry to exclude you from the action, but I've already got his emeralds…" He uncrossed his arms.

"No way!" He laughed. "For real?"

"Yeah." I showed him the emeralds.

"Nice going! Tell me about it!" I didn't have a preconceived lie for this one.

"I, uh…" _Something short and simple…_ "I just snuck in; caught him off guard…"

"I see… I guess you need my emeralds, now, huh?" He reached behind him.

"Oh, yes, I do!" He revealed his two emeralds from… somewhere… Probably his quills.

"Here ya go!" He handed me the blue and cyan emeralds. I had all seven. I didn't recognize the feeling I felt. It was intense gratitude and hope pushing against my previous, ongoing sorrow. I couldn't think of the right words.

"Thanks! Really, Sonic, thanks!" He patted my shoulder.

"No problem, buddy! I sorta want to see what you get from this experiment you're doing." I nodded in approval. "Cool! How long do you think it'll take to get results?"

I deliberated the optimal time frame for my situation. _When do I want him to check back? It can't be too soon, but…_ "I could start getting some data in as little as two days! Will you be there?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. See you then!"

"Bye…" He continued his laps around the town. He passed me a few times before I could get the plane off the ground. Once I did, though, my mind began to race. It started to doubt.

 _What if I… No! Stop! Stop thinking like that! It has to work. Otherwise… I'll… Bah!_ I growled at myself. After the short flight home, I parked outside… and sat there… and cried. I cried for the high chance of failure, I cried for my generally pitiful situation, and I cried for the one I loved. After my long bout of tears, I collected the emeralds in my arms and brought them into the workshop.

The plant sat in its same spot. The memories flooded back again from the mere sight of it, and I let them in. I let them run rampant in my mind, and I let the emotions rage in my soul. I dropped emeralds, and they began to levitate and revolve around me. Like a floodgate opening, the chaos energy saturated my being. My for began to turn silver, and… _No! This energy isn't for me!_ It immediately reverted to its golden-orange color. _It's for her!_ I directed my focus to the plant, the only connection I had to her spirit. "Chaos Regeneration!"

The plant absorbed the bright, white light, and her spirit appeared several meters to my right. It was enough to summon her spirit, but not restore her body. I turned to her and, for the millionth time, became lost in her big, blue, beautiful eyes. Her kind smile was soaked with sorrow and pity. The emotions that had raged before doubled. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Chaos _Regeneration_!" She absorbed the light, but nothing happened.

"Tails, you don't have to do this…" That sweet, soft voice that I'd longed to hear for so long was tainted with the same impurities as her expression was. I shook my head.

" _Chaos Regeneration_!"

x-x-x

The incomplete Master Emerald shined brightly behind its guardian, who was sitting on his normal step. He was half asleep, but the light brought him from the brink of rest. He yawned and turned around.

"What is it, Master Emerald?"

 _I am transferring energy._

Knuckles was instantly shocked awake by the statement.

"Wh-Why? For what? Your still recovering!"

 _I am transferring energy because it is being called upon. I am doing this so that it can be used._

"I mean… who?"

 _Miles._

"Who's that?"

 _The fox who you know as 'Tails'._

"Okay… What's he using it for, then?"

 _He is calling upon the greatest extent of the power of chaos: Chaos Regeneration._

This statement shocked Knuckles even more than the first. He shot to his feet.

"Master Emerald! Stop: you're still recovering!"

 _Do not try to stop me, guardian! His grief is greater than your petty concern. This degree of emotion had been paralleled frequently throughout history, but never precedented. Since he is using it to call upon the power of chaos, I am obligated to Grant him all that I can offer._

"No! You have no idea how long-"

 _Silence, guardian!_

Knuckles fell silent.

x-x-x

" _Chaos Regeneration_!" She began to take slow steps towards me.

" _Chaos Regeneration_!" It failed again. Just then, with her walk, her words, and the light surrounding her, every aspect of her beauty stood out to me. Every reason I loved her: her cute, red buds; her smooth, adorable face; her soft, blue eyes; her ever gentle, every caring character; and a million other things. There was an amalgamation of a thousand emotions ripping at my heart. I couldn't dare to shoo them away to save my health; they were my power - my hope to restoring my world to the way it was before! I wanted to be able to live again!

"CHAOS _REGENERATION_!" Her incipient frame dipped in and out of existence. She was drawing nearer to me. My heart was searing in my chest. My maw was heavy with tears. My mind's grip was waning. My being was burning. She was right in front of me. I threw my arms around her incorporeal figure and concentrated the chaos in my soul into my cry.

" _ **CHAOS REGENERATION**_!"

x-x-x

With a final, blinding flash, the Master Emerald shattered into a million pieces, which drifted off as dust in the wind.

x-x-x

With my final cry, the chaos emeralds lost their color and fell to the ground, there was a blinding light, and the intangible, at long last, became tangible. I felt the sweet sensation of her soft, smooth skin. I felt her breath: very light, but very alive. I saw the wonder in her eyes, and I got lost in them for the one million first time. I never found my way out, though, before falling from consciousness.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review and tell me! I was gonna include the epilogue in this one, but it's long enough to be separate. I hope you're looking forward to it because it's coming up very soon after this one!


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

" _TAILS! WHAT THE_ _ **HELL**_ _DID YOU_ -" Knuckles entered Tails's house to find the fox kit unconscious on the couch. He had several sheets over him. "Tails?"

Just then, a girl around the same age as Tails entered the room with a frying pan in hand. She was poised for action. It was not her weapon, but her identity made Knuckles take a step back. "C…"

She lowered her weapon, recognizing him as a friend. She placed the frying pan back in its spot. "Cos…"

"Knuckles! It's nice to see you again!" She flashed a friendly smile. Knuckles looked down to Tails and back to Cosmo. "Did he…"

"Yes, he did. Would you like something to drink? I'm sure Tails won't mind."

"Uh… No thanks…" Knuckles put a hand to his head. Cosmo sat on the couch next to Tails's head. "I'll uh… come back later…"

With that, Knuckles left.

x-x-x

I woke up with something on my head. It was light and… moving? It was moving in smooth, gentle strokes. A hand? _Sonic? He hasn't done that since I was four!_ I smelled a sweet fragrance. _Definitely not Sonic…_ I opened my eyes. Above my head was a beautiful face. I could do nothing but stare. No words came. Only tears. I was surprised that I hadn't run out of tears by then. She wiped them from my eyes. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with… I don't know… Paralyzed with shock? Love? No idea!

"You're awake!" I nodded and tried to sit up. Every muscle in my body burned and I fell back onto the couch. "Oh! Are you okay?"

I appreciated her concern. "Yeah… I'm good… Just my muscles…"

She began to rub. The burning tension immediately dissolved. _Chaos, I love her!_ I voiced my pleasure and gratitude for several minutes before we were interrupted. I heard the door open. "Yo, Tails? I found the chaos emeralds on the ground - totally drained! What hap-"

Sonic rounded the corner into the living room to find me propped on my elbow with Cosmo beside me. After a moment, he gave a huge grin and took the spot next to me.

"So _that's_ what you used 'em for! Awesome job, lil' bro! You must be aching pretty bad after pulling something like _that_ off!" I shook my head and stretched, looking to Cosmo. "Not anymore!"

She laughed, and I smiled. I tried to stand, but quickly realized that she hadn't rubbed my legs yet. I fell down with a yelp of pain. "Dang! I'm always pretty sore after going super, but not that sore!"

"I didn't go super…" Sonic looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You're lucky you're alive! You're extra lucky you can even move right now! Why didn't you go super?"

"It would be wasted on me. I didn't need it; she did!" He stood up.

"All that energy going through you without changing you in any way could have killed you!" I shrugged.

"But it didn't, did it?" This was the phrase that Sonic always used when I berated him for doing something dangerous. I knew the argument was over.

"No… Chaos was on your side today, Tails… Be careful from now on, okay?"

"Okay!" He ruffled my head fur. "Oh yeah! I need you to redistribute the emeralds! Give Knuckles two, me two, and keep three!"

"Sure thing!" Sonic gave us a thumbs up. Just then, there was a quick knock at the door, and whoever it was came in.

"Is Tails up yet?" It was Knuckles.

"Yeah," I answered. He then rounded the corner, just as Sonic had.

"Good! Then let me ask you: are you aware of what you did to the Master Emerald?" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Uh… No?"

"You _destroyed_ it!" He threw his arms out to his side. "It said it was transferring all of its energy to you, then it blew up!"

"Okay? So what? Won't it recover?"

"Of course it'll recover, but it may take _**years**_!" I shrugged.

"I don't care if it _never_ recovers! I think it's the best trade deal in the history of trade deals - maybe ever!" Knuckles growled.

"Why are you here, anyway? None of us can help you," Sonic pointed out.

"I'm _here_ because… I, uh… Good point…"

"Oh, the chaos emeralds," Cosmo reminded Sonic.

"What about 'em?"

"For Knuckles."

"Oh, yeah! One sec!" Sonic prepared to run off, but I stopped him.

"Norunningonthecarpet!" My words ran together, but he got the point. He walked slowly and deliberately until he was off of the living room carpet, then dashed off. He returned with a pair of grey, powerless emeralds.

"Here, Knux!" Sonic handed Knuckles the two emeralds.

"Two? I only gave you one."

"Leftovers from Eggman," I explained.

"Oh yeah. By the way, how did you get them?" I knew that the truth would come out eventually, but I didn't want to be the one to tell it.

"Oh, it'd be best to ask Eggman instead of me. He'll probably be rambling about it next time he meets us." We all laughed. Knuckles left shortly after, but Sonic stayed for a while. He eventually left, too, leaving Cosmo and I alone. I lied back in the couch, and she continued with the best rub that I'd ever felt.

x

A few days later, Sonic, Knuckles, and I stood atop a building, facing Eggman in his newest giant robot. Before any of the pre-fight banter, he swung a large, metal arm at us, but we dodged. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Sonic laughed. "I guess you noticed the missing emeralds!"

"NOTICED? _THE LITTLE BASTARD_ _ **SHOT ME IN THE SHOULDER**_ _BEFORE HE TOOK THEM_! _**YES**_ , _I NOTICED!_ " Sonic and Knuckles glanced at me questioningly.

"What? You should've heard what he said!"

"What did he say," Knuckles asked. Eggman took another swing at me, missing again. I relayed what Eggman said to both of them.

I expected disappointment, but Sonic seemed to be delighted by it. "Hah! You sure showed him!"

"What about that blood that was on your windshield? Eggman's?"

"Yeah…"

There was nothing more to say. All of the truths were out, and they had reacted much better than I expected. With nothing more to say, we deftly trashed Eggman's robot and returned to our daily lives, which was once again livable for me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Chaos is the power that is enriched by the heart… The chaos emeralds turn thoughts into power… The type and strength of the user's emotion determines the type and magnitude of the power that is granted… Love yields preservation, hate yields destruction, fear yields escape, discontent yields change, caring yields healing, curiosity yields revelation, and grief yields regeneration._

-Ancient texts of Chaos, modern translation

Well, that's the end of this story. Did you enjoy it? Please do leave a review if you did; I would really appreciate it!


	5. Special Thanks

I know the story's over and all, but I'd like to end all of my multi-chapter stories with a reader appreciation!

This story ends with three favorites:

The Amazing Spectacular Spider Man

DawnOfForelsket

yveltal1993

And three followers:

DawnOfForelsket

TheFruityKing

yveltal1993

I'd like to extend a special thanks to each of you for supporting _Chaos Regeneration_ throughout its lifetime! I want to let you four and every other reader know that you're truly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
